The Spookiest House In Marzipan
Information Chowder must deliver some sandwiches to the creepy house across the street. Story It was dark. Mung was cooking something and Chowder comes running and shouted at Mung. Chowder and Shnitzel both said they're scared. Then a zombie comes in and Chowder hits it with a fish but Mung explains that its Truffles with a morning face but Chowder still hits her with a fish. Then they hear loud thunder and all scream.Then their phone rings, Chowder gets it but he just brought it to Truffles and answers it, Then a voice in the phone says " YOU WILL DIEEEEEEEeeeliver me a shmeg salad sandwich" then Truffles tells them that they have an order and Chowder,Mung and Shnitzel are dressed and act like babies. Truffles then asks where do they deliver to then the voice in the phone says "look outside". Then Mung looks outside and sees a creepy house and says "Hey, that house wasn't there before." then Chowder says " You said that yesterday when we drove by it" and flashbacks appear. Then they have to choose who'll deliver it, then Shnitzel pushes Chowder outside. Then Mung slides the background so Chowder looks like he's moving then Chowder runs to Gazpacho's fruit stand, then when Gazpacho finally talks to Chowder , theres this big chicken who sounds, wears the same hat as Chowder's and has the same problem. Gazpacho then says "Can't help" and Chowder yells out Gazpacho's secret and Gazpacho says "Ok, ok!" Then they get to the House and they argue over who goes there and then Gorgonzola appears and delivers it, but on the way he meets some trees who says a joke and Gorgonzola says "Bad joke!!!" Gazpacho then goes to hide. When Gorgonzola reaches the door he meets a big devil woman who scares him back to the street. After Gazpacho appears in front of Mung's Catering Company and says "What happened" and Gorgonzola tells him, then Chowder says that he missed it when Gorgonzola met the lady and Gazpacho says "Are you dead" and Gorgonzola says "Yes" and Gazpacho cries. Then Chowder asks "How do we deliver the sandwiches" and Gorgonzola says not me and Chowder yells out Gorgonzola's secret. Gorgonzola shuts him up and says "OK, I'll help-man, you play dirty!" Then Gazpacho says "Yeah." Next Gorgonzola suggests they lure the lady out and bomb her on the head but how and Panini turns up with a cake and says "Hi lover" and scares Chowder into the house. Panini then says she has a triple layer bingo thrice cream cake for him and Chowder comes out and grabs it out of her hands, then takes a bite but before he bites a chunk out Gorgonzola grabs it and says "That's it, this can be bait, old ladies LOVE bingo and cake" and Chowder says "NOOOOOOOOO NOT THE CAKE!!! TAKE PANINI,NOT THE CAKE!!!!!" Then the next scene shows Panini and the cake at the door and Chowder at the side with the fish. Panini asks if it will work and Chowder says no and Gazpacho, at the sidewalk, says "I can't watch this!!!" Then he thinks he hears mother calling and darts off. Chowder than knocks on the door and a voice says "WHOOOO IS IT?" and Panini says she's her neighbour and she brought her a bingo cake then the Voice says Mmmmmmmm!! The door opens and the woman comes out, a black hole or something sucks Panini and Gorgonzola in then Chowder whacks her with the fish (or tried to, but the door closed and he missed) Next Chowder says Oh no and cries because he lost the cake (what do you expect, Chowder LOVES thrice cream) then he says something like "Now it's personal." Chowder knocks the door down. Panini and Gorgonzola tries to stop him but he throws them away then he comes face to face with the woman who turns on a light. Chowder finds out that she "is" Gazpacho's mom then Gazpacho's mom holds out a knife and makes like she is gonna kill them but they all sit down and have cake instead. Trivia *Even after the lights went back on, Mung STILL SCREAMED!!!! *Shnitzel was wearing a dress and had lady legs when all of them screamed. *The 2 secrets Chowder used on Gazpacho and Gorgonzola **Gazpacho - " Gazpacho wears his underwear in the shower, because he's scared of being completely naked. " **Gorgonzola - "Gorgonzola can never find underwear small enough for him so he wears girls underwear " *Chowder also reveals that Gazpacho also dosn't really have fur so he tapes carpet to his skin. *Their phone was a hamburger *The last time Mung saw the spookiest house, he was scared. However, the last few times he saw the house, he wasn't. *3 characters broke their water bottles - Chowder, Shnitzel and Gazpacho and it looks like they peed ; *Gazpacho's mother is really Gazpacho in disguise, a likely parody to "Psycho". *If you look closely, the inside of the house seems to be made out of newspaper *New recipe: Triple-layer Thrice cream Bingo Cake *The lighting bolt that appears is played by John DiMaggio, who also does the voice of Shnitzel. *This is the second time Shnitzel has lady legs, the first time was in The Chain Recipe. *This is the second time Chowder and Shnitizel are dressed up as babies, the first time was in Kid Shnitzel. *This is one of the few episodes with Panini in which Chowder doesn't say "I'm not your boyfriend" *This counts as a Halloween episode. *Toccata and Fugue by Johann Sebastian Bach plays during the opening of the episode with the Gazpacho puppet, Meta-References *Mung breaks the fourth wall by scrolling the screen along and putting Chowder in front of the haunted house. *Gazpacho breaks the fourth wall after Gorgonzola responds to his question, "are you dead", by saying yes Gazpacho then cries and said,"I knew it, we never really get to know your character on the show". Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes